


...и дети

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас занимается сексом с Наной (не изнасилование!), заводясь от мысли, что это мать Тсуны. Нана регулярно изменяет Иемицу, для нее это не первое приключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на миникинки.

Он смотрит на нее, вольготно рассевшись у кухонного стола - просто мальчишка, красивый, невоспитанный и немного сердитый. Нана знает о нем не так много - только то, что рассказывали Иемитсу и малыш Реборн: мать рано его оставила, отношения с отцом не заладились, восемь лет Занзас провел в коме. С одной стороны, невероятное везение, а с другой - и хорошего ничего. Такие мальчики не бывают воспитанными. Такие мальчики обыкновенно глубоко несчастны.  
Нана склоняет голову и ласково улыбается:  
\- Тсуна еще не вернулся из школы. Может быть, хочешь чаю, Занзас-кун?  
Занзас медленно и угрюмо кивает. Он не хочет показывать своего интереса, но, между тем, рассматривает Нану во все глаза. Она не может его винить - ей понятно такое внимание.  
\- Давно знаком с Тсу-куном? - спрашивает Нана.  
\- Пару лет как, - отвечает Занзас.  
Звук имени сына заставляет его морщиться, будто Тсуна ему не друг совсем, а досадная назойливая неприятность. Нана знает, как это случается - Тсуна добрый мальчик, очень добрый, готов привести домой даже самого отпетого хулигана. И это хорошо. Все они, в сущности, всего лишь несчастные дети.  
Нана ставит перед Занзасом чай.  
\- Прости, Занзас-кун, только зеленый. У нас полный дом детей, постоянно все заканчивается.  
Он в удивлении приподнимает брови.  
\- Не моих, - объясняет Нана, - но все равно же как родные.  
Ботинки и ботиночки, туфли, сандалии и кеды давно не помещаются в этажерке для обуви. В следующий раз, когда приедет Иемитсу, надо будет попросить его поставить в прихожей еще один шкаф для верхней одежды.  
Занзас поднимается со скамьи и становится напротив. Чай его не интересует. В узком проходе между обеденным и кухонным столом почти нет места.  
\- У мамочки Наны много детей, - тихо заканчивает она.  
Занзас упирается в столешницу по обе стороны от нее. У него нехороший, тяжелый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Занзас-кун, - пробует Нана, и он осторожно склоняет голову и утыкается лбом ей в плечо, красивый, угрюмый, практически взрослый мальчик.  
\- Может быть, мамочке Нане нужен еще один? - спрашивает он ее, согревая дыханием шею.  
\- Мамочка Нана никогда не откажется.  
Она кладет руки Занзасу на плечи. Он горячий, большой, сильный. Будь он немного старше, думает Нана, но не успевает закончить мысль, потому что чувствует, как Занзас прижимается к ее шее губами. Нана хочет одернуть его, но он трется щекой, задевает носом ключицу, длинная челка щекочет кожу.  
\- Мамочка Нана, - повторяет он и тянется рукой, цепляется за вырез ее трикотажного платья. - Можно, мама?  
Нана вздрагивает, и Занзас, не дожидаясь ответа, стаскивает вниз ткань и приникает к ее груди. Он сопит, втягивая в рот сосок, и сопротивляться уже поздно. Острое, горячее чувство растекается по всему телу, бьется под грудью, сворачивается в животе. Нане кажется, что у нее слабеют колени. Нана любит мужчин. Нана любит мальчиков. Нана любит детей.  
Занзас берет ее под бедра и подсаживает на стол. У него блестящие губы, мокрые от слюны. Он смотрит на Нану жарко и жадно и тянется к ней, как изголодавшийся младенец. Вторую грудь Нана освобождает сама.  
Она не успевает заметить, как оказывается, что Занзас гладит ее по спине, проходится от лопаток до поясницы, оглаживает ягодицы, крепко сжимает и разводит бедра. Даже если бы Нана захотела сопротивляться - не смогла бы. Руки Занзаса ныряют ей под юбку. Нана откидывается назад, упирается в стол, поднимает и раздвигает колени, пятками упираясь ручки шкафчиков кухонного стола. Оторвавшись от груди, Занзас недовольно стонет, и этот звук отзывается в теле Наны горячей дрожью.  
Она уже течет и, когда Занзас касается мягких складок сквозь ткань трусиков, ободряюще улыбается ему. Он слишком торопится, но для двадцати с небольшим - сколько же ему на самом деле? - это нормально. Нана мягко выгибается навстречу его рукам, она точно знает, что дети рано или поздно стремятся попасть туда, откуда вышли на свет.  
Она протягивает руку и ослабляет галстук на шее Занзаса, но он лишь неловко мотает головой и низко говорит:  
\- Не трогай.  
Нет так нет. Вместо этого он кивает вниз, и Нана вытаскивает рубашку из его брюк, берется за пряжку ремня. Рубашка дорогая и явно хорошо выглажена, Нане интересно, есть ли у Занзаса женщина. Девочка, скорее всего. Занзас шумно дышит, продолжая слабо и как-то осторожно гладить под платьем, оттянув набок узкие трусики. Красивый, сильный, послушный мальчик.  
\- В шкафу на средней полке, - говорит Нана, - в банке из-под крупы.  
Занзас тянет за ручку безымянным и мизинцем - чистыми пальцами - и вытаскивает жестяной контейнер. Громко чпокает освобожденная крышка.  
\- Да ты шлюшка, мамочка Нана, - со смешком произносит он, запуская руку в шуршащее нутро.  
\- Вымой рот с мылом, Занзас-кун, - отвечает Нана, отбирает блестящий пакетик и сама раскатывает презерватив по члену Занзаса, подсаживается ближе, высоко задирает юбку и помогает ему войти.  
\- Ничего действительно грязного я еще не говорил тебе, - шепчет Занзас и ловит зубами мочку ее уха, - и не собираюсь, - говорит он невнятно.  
Нана хочет предложить ему попробовать и получить причитающееся за это наказание, но он движется внутри нее размеренно и туго, заставляя ее часто дышать и сильнее разводить бедра. Она гладит его по спине, ощущая под тонкой, начинающей увлажняться тканью бугры гладких длинных шрамов. Неудивительно, что он не захотел раздеться.  
Нана часто и слабо дышит, подаваясь навстречу его движениям. Горячо, горячо, очень жарко. Нана облизывает губы, ей хочется целоваться.  
Она не сразу замечает тихие шаги и шорох отодвигаемой створки двери. Она переключает внимание с распирающего ощущения внутри, поддерживающих ее бедра горячих ладоней, тяжелого дыхания, цветных перьев, остро щекочущих губы, енотового хвоста, мягко трущегося о грудь. Глядя поверх плеча Занзаса, Нана видит еще одного мальчика, доброго, тихого, послушного - собственного сына, смотрящего на нее в немом ужасе. Нужно срочно сделать что-нибудь, прекратить, оправдаться, сделать вид, что ничего не было, что Тсуне лишь показалось - но как же невовремя. И Нана лишь слабо машет рукой:  
\- Тсу-кун, поднимись к себе, не мешай мамочке.  
Не прекращая двигать бедрами, Занзас оборачивается, и по его лицу расползается хищный нехороший оскал. Тсуна шарахается в коридор. Ручка шкафа под ступней Наны ломается. Занзас подхватывает Нану под коленом и прижимает крепко, так, что она оказывается практически впечатана в его грудь. Нана кончает.  
Она натягивает платье на колени, сидя на кухонном столе, и наблюдает за тем, как Занзас избавляется от наполненного презерватива и застегивается, поправляет рубашку. Занзас молчит, расслабленно и спокойно, и Нане начинает казаться, что дело не только в сексе. Больше всего она боится, что Занзас сделает что-нибудь не так сейчас, в самом конце, что-нибудь, из-за чего она теперь не сможет убедить себя, что это стоило ужаса и неверия Тсуны и всего того, что наверняка последует. Но прежде чем подняться наверх, Занзас подходит к ней, смотрит просительно и склоняет голову - для материнского поцелуя в лоб.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит Нана, гладя его по щеке, и, будто пытаясь и себя убедить в этом, повторяет: - Все хорошо.


End file.
